Mobile telephones may have a variety of alert modes. For example, a phone may be put into a silent mode where the ringer is off, a vibration mode where the ringer is off and a vibration device is on, an indoor mode where the ringer is on at a low or medium setting, an outdoor mode where the ringer is on at a high setting, and/or other modes. Users sometimes forget to change the alert mode on their phones, leading to distraction and embarrassment, for example, when a loud phone ringtone inappropriately goes off in a quiet setting.